Golden Hero
by Juan4star
Summary: Hercule is a fraud and the Delivery boy is a hero, how will Gohan keep his secrets when his mother enrolls him in high school. Another High School Fic let's see how it turns out. Rated T just to be safe. Updates about once a week. Genre subject to change.
1. Intro: Not a real Chapter

GOLDEN HERO

_Hi guys, I'm new to writing FanFics I've been on this sight for a few years now but have never written a story, I want to try my luck at writing a one and see how I do. I will try and update frequently depending on the feedback I get. If all I get is negative reviews and comments (not counting constructive criticism) I will just abandon my story. If I get good feedback I'll try and add some of the ideas the readers provide, now I won't tell you which ideas I use or when ill use them that's for you to find out. I will try and respond to the people that ask questions but I won't tell you anything that I won't tell the rest of the readers. I have a fairly good idea as to where I want this story to go, but all I'm really sure about is how it's getting started_

3 Years after Cells defeat the world discovers that Hercule Satan is a fraud and that the true hero of the world is the "Delivery Boy". Now 2 years after the world discovers this Chi-Chi sends Gohan to school to make some friends his own age and get one step closer to become the scholar that she always knew he could become. Along his high school journey Gohan meets Videl daughter of the world's biggest fraud and most hated person at OSH (Orange Star High), he also meets Erasa, Videl's bubbly best friend, Sharpner, the group jock and self-proclaimed ladies' man. There will be some of my own characters as well but you will get to meet those as the story progresses.

_Alright guys so that's the basic idea of the story now I will try and have an actual chapter uploaded before the new year seems like a mission to me but I'm sure I can do it. In the next chapter you'll learn how the world learns Hercule is a Fraud and how the world reacts to this discovery. Depending on how long the chapter is by the time I finish writing this I may also get Gohan to High School where he will meet everyone. Well until next time._


	2. Chapter 1: After the Battle

Chapter 1: After the battle

**Hi guys, this is the first official chapter in my story. I don't own DBZ. If you have any suggestions to make this chapter better please let me know. "TALKING" **_**'thinking'**_

As the smoke cleared from the clash of the Kamehameha Wave's between Gohan and Cell there was no one left to be seen on the battle field. Jimmy the reporter said "Did anyone see where the group of mysterious fighters go?" Everyone present in unison said "No," except for Hercule. "HAHAHAHA! Those cowards, they ran away." Jimmy then said "Are you sure they were there a second ago, why did they run away?" Hercule thinking quickly decided this was his one moment to take the glory and be the world's hero. "Well you see what happened was, I grew tired of all these want to be Martial Artists that where disgracing the name of my beloved art. I wasn't fooled by all their smokes and mirrors for a second. I ran into their flashy lights and when they saw that I wasn't faced most of them started to run away. HAHAHA. Serves them right for trying to fool the world." '_That should make everyone love me and hate those phonies.'_ Seeing as how no one was asking the question Caroni decided to speak up "What happened next, where is the Delivery Boy, and more importantly what happened to cell. _'Oh Know I never thought of that, better think of something quick'_ "Well as they saw me run through there little light show even Cell knew that he was outclassed, you should have seen the look of fear on Cell's face. Deciding to end this quickly before anything got out of hand I did my world famous Satan Punch and destroyed Cell once and for all." Wow Mr. Satan, you are the best, I wish I could have seen when you destroyed Cell, but I was blinded by all the lights" said Pirozhki. "It's ok. BUT YOU TWO HAVE A LOT MORE TRAINING TO DO, YOU EMBARRASSED ME ON LIVE TV BY NOT BEING ABLE TO DEFEAT CELL!" The Tag Team duo got on their knees and started apologizing to Hercule "We're so sorry sir," "We should have trained harder" "Well I suppose it's not all your fault I mean I am the best, ok I forgive the two of you, but you still need to work harder." "YES SIR, MR. SATAN SIR." They said in unison. _'That was close, I thought they would have seen through my clever lie."_ As the Camera Man was rummaging through his van he realized he was able to pass the good news to the people of the world "Ladies and Gentlemen of the world I have some great news for you. HERCULE SATAN HAS SAVED US ALL FROM THE HORROR THAT WAS CELL!" Everyone across the world was cheering for the World Savior, all except the Z Fighters who were mourning the death of Goku who decided to stay dead to keep the world safe from invaders.

…..

Back at Hercules house there was three happy kids celebrating that cell was defeated. "I can't believe it. Your dad is a hero Videl!" Shouted Sharpener as he was jumping up and down with Erasa and Videl. "I know Vi, This is so exciting." "Yeah I know, I can't wait for my daddy to get home." A few moments later Hercule walked through the door, "Daddy/Mr. Satan" the trio ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "Hi kids, did you guys see the fight?" "We saw as much as we could daddy, before the TV's went out that is, we were so worried about you," "Don't worry pumpkin, Cell never stood a chance against me. HAHAHA!" said Hercule as he pushed out his chest and put his hands on his hips doing his world famous pose. Videl looked up at Hercule with admiration _'Wow my dad is the greatest.'_ "Now I have to leave in a few days Videl, The world wants to thank me for saving the world. King Furry himself wants to see me, look for me on TV," Hercule told Videl as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Videl just blushed as her friends where looking at her with smiles on their faces.

….

Up at the lookout the Z Fighters were looking at each other unsure of what to do or say, Goku decided he wanted to remain dead. In the center of the lookout was Gohan on his hands and knees with tears rolling down his face "It's all my fault, dad warned me not to get too cocky, and he told me to finish off Cell when I Had the chance but I didn't listen. If only I would have listened to him he'd still be here with us and he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save us all." The first one to walk up to him was Krillen. "Gohan look, your dad is really proud of you for what you did. It's not your fault. You did your best and that's more than anyone can ask of you, thanks to you we are alive. You can't beat yourself up for this. We all know the risks we take when we decided to go to the Cell Games." "I know but why did it have to be my dad, why couldn't it have been me instead, now the world will never know what a great Hero my dad was." Nobody knew what to say. "Look brat you're dad decided we wanted to stay dead, there's nothing we can do about that, what we can change is continue our training to make sure that we are ready for the next fight and we don't repeat our mistakes." Vegeta told Gohan. "Thanks Vegeta." The Z fighters deciding that they should all be heading home seen as how there was nothing left to say, all that was left was Piccolo and Gohan. "Look kid, your father wouldn't want you to beat yourself up for this, he knows it's not your fault. You're only 11 years old you shouldn't have been the one to fight Cell, you shouldn't have even been on the battle field but you were the strongest one out of all of us, the only one that stood a chance at beating Cell. You did your best and your best was enough you stopped the terror that was Cell, no one could have asked you for more." "Thanks Piccolo," "You're going to need to be strong for your mother, she's going to need you now more than ever." Gohan looked at Piccolo wondering if there was more to what he was saying but dismissed it and nodded. Seconds later Gohan took off towards his house to let his mother know what happened. As Gohan arrived at his house and walked through the front door Chi-Chi threw herself at Gohan and pulled him in for a hug. "I was so worried about you, where is your father?" Chi-Chi asked as she was looking around waiting for him to land. Gohan looked down and let his hair cover his eyes. "Mom, dad's not coming home." Upon hearing this Chi-Chi fainted and fell backwards.

…..

A few days later in the Center of Orange Star City a giant crowd was gathered around a stadium. The Mayor of Orange Star City is standing in front of a podium "People of this fair city, it is my great Honor to welcome you here today as we honor the world's savior and formally thank him for his great actions." "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan" the people were chanting in the background getting anxious to see the world savior. "Now before I welcome our Hero, It is my great honor to honor the king of the world, King Furry himself." The crowd started cheering as King Furry made his way to the center of the stage. "People of Orange Star City, please be seated, I won't take too much of your time as I Know you are all excited to have the world champ out here. I just want to say thank you to everyone for having faith in one of our own. Now without any more delays I give you THE WORLD CHAMPION HIMSELF… HERCULE SATAN!" "YEAH! Who's the best" shouted Hercule as he made his way center stage in order to address the city. Hercule went on to telling the people how he defeated Cell by using his world famous Satan Punch and how all the other competitors ran away when they saw that he wasn't fooled by their cheap tricks. One of the reporters asked "Mr. Satan how is it that you where swatted away by cell with just one punch in the beginning of the Cell Games but managed to come out victorious in the end?" Everyone turned towards Hercule, having forgotten about that incident everyone listened up to see what Hercule had to say about that. "HAHAHA, I already told you people I tripped." He told them as he puffed out his chest. "Then why did it look like he took you out no issue?" Hercule looked at him for a second before speaking up "As I was running towards cell to take him down, one of his trip wires got in my way it caused me to lose my footing and Cell saw this he took advantage of this and hit me to make it look like he's the one that took me out. The truth is it was my incredible speed that took me out of the ring." Hercule just stood there for a minute studying the faces of the crowd to see if they believed him. After a moment he spoke up again "I know what you're about to ask next, why did you jump in at the end, well the answer is simple, I grew tired of all the tricks and how they disgraced my profession that I decided to put an end to it and defeated Cell once and for all." This seemed to convince everyone as they all started to shout his name. Before anyone could say anything Hercule decided to end the press conference and just walked away. Before he made it to the back of the stage he turned towards the audience and threw his fist in the air screaming "YEAH!" as fireworks shot from the front of the stage to make his exit. _'Whew that was close, good thing I'm a quick thinker."_ As he made his way to his limousine he saw Videl smiling at him. "Hi dad great speech" "Thank you sweet pea, Take us home." Hercule told the limo driver as he took them to their new house. Videl and Hercule stepped out of the limo. "Wow, is this our house dad?" "It is now pumpkin, the city decided they would give us this place to show their appreciation to me for saving the world." Back at the center of the city stood a figure person wearing a hood _'I know your lying Hercule, I will expose you for the fraud that you are'_ as we was thinking this he started walking away thinking about how he could prove to the world that Hercule was a liar and when would be the best time to do it. _'Enjoy your five minutes of glory Hercule, soon you will be exposed as a fraud, and the world will turn their back on you.'_ The person walked into a dark alley and disappeared without a trace.

**OK guys so I just finished the first chapter I didn't get to how Hercule got exposed but we'll get to that maybe in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet, I think I want to add a little more before I get to that. If anyone has any ideas what I should name my mysterious character please let me know, like I said I won't let you know whose ideas I'm using that's for the reader to figure out. I have a basic Idea on how I want this story to look but it's going to be mostly me writing it as I get inspiration, I'll try updating about once a week sometimes more sometimes less depending on what's going on. But please review tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I can do to improve. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: New Revelations

**Chapter 2: New revelations**

**Hi guys I'm back so I decided that I won't get to how Hercule gets discovered for being a fraud in this chapter I'll save that for the following one. In this one I'm going to focus on the lives of Gohan and Videl following the years after the Cell Games. I appreciate the reviews to SAGEOF6WAY and LIGHTNINGBLADE49. I decided to add Lime in the story not sure when but I will, Gohan will continue his training and will keep the universe most powerful being. I haven't decided the kind of conflict the Z Fighters will have, whether it be an Army of Bio Warriors, a space invader, or something different, what I do know is the mysterious character will have something to do with it. I will also introduce some more of the characters I plan to add in the story. I do not own anything. Now without any more delays…**

"Cough. Cough, Blahhh" Chi-Chi woke up for the 3rd time that week.

It's been 2 weeks since the Cell games and since the day Goku decided to remain in the other world. The days haven't been easy in the Son house, especially for Chi-Chi who hasn't been able to get a full night of sleep since the Cell Games. She's been waking up every day in the night do to a bad stomach flu.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Asked Gohan as he walked out of his room towards the bathroom.

"I'm fine sweetie, Go back to bed."

"You're not ok, you've been waking up all week throwing up in the middle of the night, we need to get you to a doctor."

"Gohan, Don't worry," he was about to protest but before he could say anything Chi-Chi said "fine, first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast we'll go to Bulma's house and get me checked out. How does that sound" She told him.

Unsure but still happy that she was willing to at least see Bulma he decided to drop it. "Ok mom, but we leave before breakfast and I won't take no for an answer"

Chi-Chi just nodded at Gohan and told him to back to sleep, since she was feeling better she decided to also get some sleep.

Back with Gohan. "I can't believe it, it's all my fault that mom is like this. I shouldn't have gotten cocky, I should have finished Cell off when I had that chance, I should have listened to dad, and I should have destroyed him when I had the chance."

As Gohan was talking to himself he started packing some bags for himself and his mother, he wasn't sure how long they were going to stay with Bulma, but he was willing to stay as long as he needed in order for his mother to get better. Gohan thinks that his mother is sad because of his father's death and that she is falling into a depression. _'I can't fail mom to I have to make sure that she's ok, I already failed her and dad once, I can't do it again.'_ As Gohan was going through this in his head, he finished packing the bags, one for his mom and the other for himself. He made his way to his bed _'I'll start tomorrow by making sure that mom is fine, I'll continue to train lie Vegeta said. I won't fail again.'_ Sleep soon came on him so he can wake up early to take his mother to Bulma.

…..

"Wow Videl, I can't believe this is your new house. It's huge." Said Erasa

"Are you kidding me Erasa, this isn't a house this is a mansion. Their kitchen is bigger than my whole house." Sharpner exclaimed excited.

"Guys it's not that big." Videl tried to convince her two friends, but they were having none of it, they both gave her a serious look. Finally Videl cracked, with a smile on her face "Fine, I know guys this place is huge, I still haven't even been in every room in this house and I've been here for 2 weeks. Daddy said the city insisted that we get this house, they said it's a small gesture as to how grateful they are to him."

"That's so cool Vi, you guys definitely deserve this, your dad saved the whole world." Videl just stared at her friend

"I know Erasa my dad is the best," Videl said. Sharpener decided to change the subject.

"So Videl how do you feel about going back to school on Monday? The schools are deciding to open back up."

"Oh yeah, these last couple of weeks have been great. I don't know how I feel, I'm excited to see everyone."

"Aren't you worried about everyone wanting to befriend you just because you're dad is the most famous person in the world?" questioned Erasa, Sharpener just agreed and they both looked at Videl.

"I don't know guys, I don't think our friends would do that, they don't seem like the kind."

Sharpener and Erasa looked at Videl slightly worried then at each other. They both know Videl can take care of herself but they still worry about her.

"Don't worry guys everything will be the same as before this happened." Videl told her two friends.

"Ok, if you say so, but I have to get going my parents want me to start getting ready for school." Sharpener told Videl.

"I have to leave also Sharpener's parents are going to give me a ride home."

"Ok guys, I guess I'll see you guys on Monday at school." Sharpener and Erasa both left and walked to Sharpener's house so his parents can give her a ride.

…..

"Mom. Mom. Mom." Gohan called for his mother as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Wake up we have to go to Bulma's house, you promised last night. Wake up" Behind the door as Chi-Chi was waking up she looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

"Gohan go back to bed its 6AM,"

"You promised we would go first thing in the morning."

"Yes, but let's at least let Bulma and Vegeta wake up."

"I know Vegeta is awake, I can feel his energy, he's training in the Gravity Room right now, and if Vegeta is awake then you know Bulma is going to be awake also."

"Fine let me at least pack some bags." Chi-Chi started to get out of bed to pack some bags.

"No need mom, I packed them last night before I went back to bed, now let's go." Chi-Chi walked out the door and looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"I don't think we need to go any more Gohan, I'm feeling much better." She tried talking her son out of going.

"That's what you say every morning and you can't seem to get a full nights rest, we are going and that final." Chi-Chi looked at her son, she knew this was more than just being worried for her. He wanted to try and make it up to her for what happened during the Cell Games.

"Fine, let me grab my coat and we can leave."

"NIMBUS!" as the yellow cloud approached them Chi-Chi questioned Gohan as to why he was wearing his fighting gi. Gohan helped his mother onto the yellow cloud and told him to Bulma's house. On their way over to Bulma's house Gohan told his mother that he was planning to have a little sparring match with Vegeta, Chi-Chi looked at Gohan cautiously, he gave his mother a cautious smile.

"Hehe, it'll be quick mom I promised."

"Fine."

The rest of the trip was silent as they traveled to Capsule Corps.

…..

Bulma had just finished getting ready for the day having showered and getting dressed. She made her way over the Gravity Room in order to see how Vegeta was doing. He had been waking up at 4 every morning to do some training before breakfast, she doesn't complain because he knows he's not just doing it to best Gohan as he says, he's doing it in order to protect her and Trunks if another threat comes. She knows Vegeta felt useless during the Cell Games, when he spoke with Future Trunks he told her how none of them stood a match against even the Cell JR's, when Gohan finally ascended to the next level he put everyone to shame there was no use for anyone other than Gohan and maybe Goku to be there, everyone else was just in the way. Vegeta didn't like second to anyone but what he like less was not being able to protect those he loved, even if he would never admit it.

As Bulma walked to the Gravity Room she made her way to the observer room on top of the chamber and spoke into the microphone

"Vegeta, what time are you going to come out for breakfast?"

"I'll be out shortly, besides Kakaraot's brat is on his way here, he seems to be flying slowly so he must have his Harpy of a mother with him."

"What really, I wonder what need coming here so early in the morning."

"I don't know but I am going to spar with him and show him why I'm the Saiyan Prince." Vegeta stated with confidence.

Bulma walked out of the Observer room and walked towards the kitchen, If Chi-Chi was on her way over she'd have some coffee ready for the two of them to drink and talk over whatever business it is she needed help with. A few moments later Bulma heard footsteps coming from the hall approaching the kitchen _"Figure's Gohan probably felt my energy in the kitchen and is bringing his mother, or maybe he just wanted to get some food, it is pretty early I know Chi-Chi wakes up early in the mornings to cook breakfast but even this is a bit early even for her."_

"Good Morning Bulma," Gohan and his mother said in unison as they approached the blue hair scientist each giving her a hug first Chi-Chi then Gohan.

"Morning guys, did you know I was here Gohan or did you just follow your stomach?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Hehehe," Gohan put his hand behind his head the same way Goku always use to. "Well it was a little of both, you see I am a little hungry but I felt your energy in the kitchen decided to kill two birds with one stone." Gohan said.

"Oh really," he looked skeptical at Gohan, then over to Chi-Chi waiting for confirmation, when she nodded Bulma continued. "And what is it that I can help you guys with, I know you guys wouldn't show up before breakfast unless it was really important."

Gohan was the first one to speak up, "well it's about my mom," he said as he glanced at his mom before continuing, "She's been waking up every night this week throwing up." The look of worry was clear on his face.

Bulma didn't seemed to be fazed by this, "I see and how are you feeling right now Chi."

"Well I'm feeling fine right now, I'm sure it's just a bug nothing life threatening, but Gohan insisted that we come to the doctor's I managed to talk him out of that by promising we'd come see you. And well not we're here."

Bulma just stared at the duo she had a pretty good idea what was going on, but didn't want to say anything with Gohan in the room so she spoke up. "Gohan I'll take a look at your mother don't worry, I also see that you're wearing your fighting gi why don't you go and spar with Vegeta, he already knows you're here and will probably be here shortly to get you if you don't go down there yourself."

"Yeah, I was hoping he'd be up for a good match, I have to keep up on my training, like Vegeta always says I can't be weak during these times of peace." As he finished saying this Gohan walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the Gravity Room in order to spar with Vegeta.

When Bulma was sure that Gohan was out of hearing shot she looked over at Chi-Chi and spoke up "I think I know what's wrong with you, and something tells me you know what's wrong also."

Chi-Chi sighed "It's the same way I felt back when I was pregnant with Gohan, I haven't taken a test or anything but I'm sure that's what it is. The only thing is the symptoms are happening to early, with Gohan it was about a month before I felt any form of sickness."

Bulma looked at her and nodded "I see it was the same with trunks it took a while before I started feeling sick, maybe it has to do with the fact that Goku just died add the pregnancy to the mix and you are just very emotional." Bulma was cautious, she knew very well of Chi-Chi's temper and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her rants.

"Hmm, maybe but we aren't even sure if I am pregnant."

"You're right let's get a quick snack then we can head to my lab and we can do some tests."

Chi-Chi agreed and made her way to the fridge as Bulma poured two cups of coffee, being the only thing she could do without running the risk of burning the house down.

…..

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room already drenched in sweat shadow boxing when he felt Gohan make his way towards him. _'Finally the brat is on his way.'_ As he said this he felt the pressure of the gravity drop back to normal as he saw the door open.

"Welcome brat, I see you're here to be my punching bag." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Humph don't hold your breath." As he closed the door and made his way over to Vegeta.

"Just wait, we spar at 400X earth's gravity no going super Saiyan, last thing I need is for this room to break, then I won't have anywhere to train." Gohan just nodded as he heard the room buzzing and almost fell to his knee unprepared for the sudden change in gravity.

"What's the matter brat is this too much for you, I can turn it down if you can't handle this," Vegeta said mocking Gohan.

"No, I'm just not used to training like this, don't worry though I'm still more than you can handle." He said trying to get under his skin, as he got in his fighting stance Vegeta clearly irritated charged at Gohan his fist pulled back ready to smash his face in. As he got closer he swung his fist forward only to go right through Gohan's face as he made an after image of himself, Vegeta quickly looked back expecting to see Gohan ready to strike only to be thrown against the wall as Gohan kicked him in the back of the head having reappeared in the same spot. Vegeta getting angry at falling for this trick vanished and appeared in front of Gohan about to swing only to leave an after image which Gohan noticed to late as he crossed his arms to block the hit only to receive a blow to the side of his head which smashed him against the same wall which Vegeta had just been in seconds before. Angry at himself for having fallen for a similar trick that he just put Vegeta attempted to get up however Vegeta wasn't as forgiving didn't allow Gohan the opportunity to get up and landed his knee in his stomach. Gohan started coughing up blood but didn't have an opportunity to recover as Vegeta slammed his fist into his face. Vegeta jumped back preparing a ki blast to throw at Gohan.

"What happened brat where did all the confidence you had a few minutes ago?"

"Don't worry Vegeta this match is just getting started, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Before Vegeta could say anything he saw Gohan rush towards him decided not to use a ki blast and prepared for the clash. He saw Gohan was about to punch him crossed his arms again to protect himself however the punch was to strong and broke through Vegeta's defense and threw him a few meters back, and this time taking the initiative Gohan went at Vegeta again and attacked him the same way that Vegeta had moments ago. This went on for about an hour with neither one of the two Saiyan's giving in, deciding to continue their spar after breakfast stopped and stared at each other.

"We continue after Breakfast Vegeta stated."

"Agreed."

…..

Bulma and Chi-Chi had just finished up the tests and decided to make some breakfast for the two hungry Saiyan's who were sure to be about done with their spar.

"So Chi, how do you plan to tell Gohan that you're pregnant?"

"WHAT!" Before Chi-Chi could respond they both looked at the door way to the kitchen to see Gohan frozen by the door eyes wide open and his mouth also open, next to him stood Vegeta eyes wide open.

"Um, surprise." Chi-Chi told Gohan not expecting her son to have found out a different way.

"What do you mean you're pregnant how long have you known, is it a boy or a girl, what's going to be his name?" Gohan started asking questions before he fainted.

"Wow Chi, even Vegeta took the news better when he found out about Trunks."

"Humph," Choosing to ignore the comment "Great now there goes my sparring partner, you have him to sheltered, he's probably flustered over the fact that he knows you and Kakarot had to have sex to make a baby, pathetic for a Saiyan warrior to be flustered over something so simple." Whack. Next thing Vegeta sees is a frying pan from Bulma smacking him in the face and one from Chi-Chi hitting him in the top of the head effectively knocking him out.

"Serves him right, I'm sure Gohan just doesn't know how to react to having to the possibility of him having a baby brother or baby sister." Bulma said.

"Yeah, Bulma can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well I want to gather all of my husband's friends and tell them about the pregnancy so they don't mention Goku, I know Gohan still blames himself over his death, that's why he was so worked up over this when we came over here. Now I'm afraid he might do something stupid or fall into a depression if he thinks that his new sibling will grow up without a father because of him."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi "Of course, we'll gather everyone together next week, how does that sound."

Chi-Chi just nodded and thanked her friend as she finished up breakfast as Bulma set the table for when the two would wake up.

**Hi guys once again I didn't quite get to where I wanted to but that's ok, I don't want to rush my story. I've read some pretty good stories but in an effort to finish it they start doing to many time skips or it just feels rushed. Now I probably won't get to Gohan at high school until about chapter 4 or 5. For the next chapter I'm going to talk about how Videl's life changed directly after the cell games and how everyone wanted to be her friend to get close to her dad adding to her suspicious attitude, also we will see the mysterious character again I don't plan to give him a name yet or a face I'm still deciding on that (if you have any ideas please let me know), last I want the Z gang to learn about the pregnancy and the following month. I won't get to uncovering Hercule just yet, like I said I don't want to rush this. Please tell me how I'm doing whether it's in a review or a message, also let me know what I can do to improve. This chapter is about a thousand words longer than my previous one excluding my notes let me know what you think, shorter and faster chapters, or long less frequent ones. Well that's all I have for now until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Making Friends

**Chapter 3: Making Friends…**

**Hi guys, hope you all had a Happy New Year, I'm happy with the number of people following my story, I didn't think this many would be interested, I hope I don't disappoint. Now about the story some things I want to share in case anyone is curious. First I didn't have Gohan and Vegeta go super during their spar because even though the gravity room is built from Saiyan resistant material (not sure if this is true but just go with it) the most powerful Saiyan before was Vegeta with a power level of about 18,000 the metal wasn't that strong so going Super Saiyan would destroy it, just look at what Vegeta did to Frieza's ship during the Namek Saga. Next just because Gohan is the strongest doesn't mean he won't feel the effect of training in a different environment that's why he almost fell when he was in the Gravity Room. Vegeta said he lost the will to train after Goku's death, yet during the Great Saiyaman Saga he was training, when did he get his motivation back so instead of trying to come up with a reason he never lost his drive. I don't own anything, now on to the story.**

It was early Monday morning and Videl was sitting in her father's new Limousine on her way to school. Videl was never one to really flaunt what she had but thought that it couldn't hurt any to ride to school in style especially after her father spent the better half of the morning trying to talk her into it.

'_I can't believe I'm back at school, it's been a month since the school's decided to close due to the Cell Games, everyone thought it'd be best to have everyone with their families in case it was the end. I can't wait to see everyone it's been so long. I wonder if they were as scared as I was watching it on TV, I wonder if they even saw it.' _As all this was going through her head Videl didn't notice that the limousine had come to a stop in front of the school until the Chauffer Alfred opened the door.

"We have arrived Ms. Satan." He stated as he held the door open for her to allow her to exit. "Your father requested that I be here promptly after school to pick you up, I shall be here waiting for you at 3:30 PM that should allow you plenty of time to arrive."

She wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded and thanked him as she stepped out of the limousine. Videl noticed all the other kids staring eyes wide open as she walked out, it made her feel a bit self-conscious so she looked down and walked to the front of the school where she was to meet her friends.

"Videl. Videl, over here." Erasa shouted for her. Erasa was standing next to Sharpener and her other two friends Ashley and Anthony. When Videl saw her friends she ran towards them.

"Hey Erasa, Hi Sharpener. Ashley, Tony I haven't seen you guys since the school's decided to close how you have been." Ashley and Anthony have only been their friends for a few months so they weren't as close as the trio.

"I've been good, I see you've been better though." Tony said smirking at Videl

"Yeah, I hope you don't forget about us little people with all that new found fame." Ashley joked

"Come on guys stop joking you know I'm still the same Videl you've always known. Besides it's not like I plan to ride the limousine every day, it's more of a onetime thing, dad talked me into it." Videl tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but was failing miserably.

"Hi Videl," Angela said to Videl as she walked through the front doors near her group of friends, unsure of what to say do to the fact that she and Angela haven't ever really spoken through her off she just smiled and waved at her. Sharpener gave Erasa a worried look both thinking that they would see this a lot more often throughout the day.

"I think we should get to class." Erasa said seeing as how the bell was about to ring. "I don't think that Mr. Summers will be too happy if we're all late on our first day back to school." Erasa told her friends, happy that she wasn't the center of attention Videl was the first to agree soon all of them where on their way to class.

Since they were among the last people to walk into the class they didn't get to sit together. Videl sat next to Angela towards the front of the class, Ashley and Anthony sat on either side of Marker a friend they had since first grade and sharpener managed to sit next to Erasa towards the back of the class. Shortly after taking their seats the bell started to ring signaling the start of school.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Summers addressed his class. "I know we just got back from an extended break due to an unexpected disaster but luckily thanks to Mr. Satan we are all able well." He looked over at Videl, "do thank your father for me Videl." Videl blushed and sank in her seat nodding at her teacher to embarrass to say anything.

"Now I hope you're all happy where you're seated these will be your assigned seat for the remainder of the school year." The only person in the class that seemed to mind was Videl since she wasn't next to her friends. On the other hand Angela delighted to be sitting next to a celebrity's daughter turned towards Videl and gave her a big smile that Videl gladly returned _'Maybe it won't be so bad, Angela doesn't seem that bad."_

"One more thing class, I hope none of you forgot about the work I assigned over the break." The few students in the class that forgot about the assignment froze just remembering that they forgot to do it among those was Videl. "So please make a line and hand the work you did in."

The students started lining up, most of the front of the line was filled with students who actually did the work. The students started handing in their work some didn't complete it but had something to turn in anyways. When the first one that didn't say anything walked up the teacher told him he had detention every day during lunch and for an hour after school until he finished, this continued until it was Videl's turn.

"Mr. Summers, I didn't get my work done either." She said as she bowed her head down.

"It's ok I'm sure you were worried about your dad since he was at the Cell Games, I'll excuse you from this assignment but don't let it happen again." Everyone in the class was shocked including Videl, deciding not to test her luck she just thanked him and walked back to her seat.

"Wow that's so cool, you're so lucky I have to be here during lunch and after school to make up the work, I wish my dad was the one to save the world." Angela started talking to Videl.

"That's not it you heard him he knows how worried I was for my dad so he let it slide."

"Sure that had to be it," Angela realized befriending Videl was going to be easy if she was this naïve.

As the school year progressed more of the same scenarios happened, Videl would forget to do an assignment but the teacher would just let it slide due to her dad being the world savior. Along with this many more people started talking to Videl trying to be her friend, it started with Angela when they got back to school soon half the school wanted to hang out with her. Angela convinced her to take the limousine to school every day and give her a lift, Videl gladly agreed. The end of their 6th grade was slowly coming and the students talked Videl into throwing a giant party at her house to celebrate. Now a few weeks before the party Videl is hanging out with Erasa and Sharpener at Erasa's house.

"Vi, don't you find it a little weird that all the students in our school want to be your friend right after your dad beat Cell?" Erasa asked Videl

"What are you trying to say?" Videl asked Erasa.

Sharpener decided to jump into the conversation. "She's right Videl, just think about it, before the break we had Angela never even acknowledged you existed the school's open back up and now she acts like you've been friends since kindergarten."

"And it's not just her, Marker when did he ever talk with you before the Cell Games, Connor, Ronnie, Becky. Where they your friends before the Cell Games?" Erasa continued leaving Videl quiet allowing this to sink in. "And where are your friends now, since you told them you were hanging out at my place tonight none of them wanted to come."

"I don't think they'd do that," Videl tried to convince her two friends that they were wrong but she was having a hard time believing it herself the more she thought of it. _'Have I really been blinded by the sudden fame that I haven't realized, now that I think about it even Mr. Summers is being easier on me than anyone else and it all started at the same time."_ As Videl was thinking about it in her head she looked at her friends, "I'm going to talk to them I have to know."

"Videl you know they're just going to deny it if you bring it up to them, I know what you can do though. Cancel the party at your house." Erasa said, this shocked both Sharpener and Videl seen as how much the blond liked to party.

"Is that really a good idea I mean everyone already made plans to come to come."

"It's actually a good idea," Sharpener agreed, "If they really are your friends they won't hold it against you."

"Ok, I'll call the party off on Monday." Videl agreed but wasn't sure it was the best choice, she decided she was going to talk with Angela to get her side of the story she didn't want to believe she was getting taken advantage of.

"Look Vi, we're your friends, we just want to make sure nobody hurts you ok." Erasa told her.

"I appreciate you guys looking out for me, that's why the two of you will always be my best friends." She said as she pulled them in a hug.

…

Monday rolled around and Videl was sitting in her limousine on her way to pick up Angela for school. _'Now is the best time to talk to her I guess, I hope I'm doing the right thing."_

"Hey Videl, how was your weekend?" Angela asked.

"It was fine, hung out with Sharpener and Erasa since I haven't in a while." Deciding now was the best chance she would have Videl went for it. "Hey Ang, I have a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well I was talking with Sharpener and Erasa and well, why did you start talking to me?" Videl was glad to have gotten that off her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before the Cell Games you never really talked to me, then we come back to school and it seems like all you want is to be my friend."

"Oh, and Sharpener and Erasa where the ones that told you about this?" Videl just nodded "I see what's going on."

"What is it?"

"They're jealous." Videl gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, they're scared that they're losing you as a friend so they're trying to break up our friendship."

'_Could this be true, can they be jealous that I'm more popular now and they want me to lose all my new friends and that's why they want me to cancel the party." _

Glad that she managed to avoid the question for now, she walked out of the limousine as they got to school and told Videl they'd meet in class since she had to meet someone before class. In reality Angela needed to tell Connor that Erasa and Sharpener where starting to ask questions about their friendship with Videl.

Videl just nodded not realizing that she was alone, snapping out of it she started walking to class. _'What do I do if I cancel the party and Angela was right I may lose all my new friends, however if I don't cancel the party I might lose my two oldest friends."_ Deciding that shed think about it later she walked to class and took her seat getting ready for the day, however she couldn't concentrate she was to focused on what she was going to do without disappointing anyone. When she came up with an idea that she decided she would talk with Sharpener and Erasa about during lunch.

Lunch came around and all Videl was able to do was tell the two she had an idea. Before she managed to say anything else they were joined by Angela soon followed by Connor. Deciding she would just come out with it Videl spoke up.

"Guys I have some bad news, we can't throw the party at my house. My dad is going to be out of town and he wants me to go with him." Everyone sitting at the table stared at Videl.

"Videl, we've had this planned for weeks you can't cancel now." Angela told her.

"Yeah, come on, where else can we have this party you have the best house to do it at," Connor told her.

"Is this the only reason you want to hang out with me," Videl was getting mad _'Could Erasa and Sharpener be right have they only been hanging out with me because of my status.'_ "Come to think about it you avoided my question earlier Angela why did you do that. What about you Connor are you only trying to be my friend now that my dad is famous?" As she continued to confront her friends she was getting angrier and angrier.

"Videl calm down you know we're friends, what's gotten into you?" Connor tried calming Videl down, he only managed to anger her more. As this was going on Tony and Ashley walked into the cafeteria to find the entire room was looking towards their spot. Concerned that something was going on they ran towards their table. Only to see an angry Videl screaming at her friends.

"Everyone let me get your attention. The party on Friday is canceled, don't bother showing up no one is going to be there other than the security." Everyone in the room was bummed about the news but no one dared to challenge Videl, they were sure that Hercule was training her and would rather not test the waters. Videl just stormed out of the cafeteria having nothing left to say and not caring for anyone's excuses.

"This is all your fault," Angela said pointing at Sharpener and Erasa.

"Our fault, we were just looking out for our friend, you were the ones trying to take advantage of her." Erasa shot back.

"You two never should have gotten involved," Connor stood up looking at them threateningly. Sharpener followed shortly glaring at him.

"You know you can't beat me in a fight Connor you'd better stay back." Erasa decided to drag Sharpener out of the room before he did something he would regret. As they exited the cafeteria to look for Videl Erasa started telling sharpener that it wasn't a good idea to get in a fight it wouldn't lead to anything good, he knew this and told her he was just angry at how they treated Videl that he lost control and wanted to make them pay for it, but was grateful Erasa kept a level head and got him out of there. The two wandered the school until they found Videl sitting behind a tree all alone.

"Vi, what's wrong." Erasa asked her

"You know exactly what's wrong Erasa, I was so stupid to think that they all wanted to be my friend just because they liked me. I let all that instant popularity get to me that I didn't even notice I was getting taken advantage of."

"It could happen to anyone you don't need to beat yourself up over it, besides at least you still know who your real friends are." Sharpener reasoned with Videl.

"Yeah you guys are right, the last few weeks of school are going to be different, and I can only imagine how it's going to change once we get to middle school." Videl said.

"Yeah no kidding but its ok as long as we stick together we'll be fine, besides we still have Ash and Tony in case things get out of hand." Sharpener said expecting a fight to break out at some point in the next few weeks.

Lunch ended soon after and the rest of the school day went on without any more incidents. As Videl saw her ride home she looked at her two friends asking if they wanted a ride home, Sharpener told her Erasa's mom was going to give them a ride home and why didn't she join them instead. Realizing that it's been a long time since they all rode home together happily agreed so she let Alfred know she was taking a different ride home so he took off. On the ride home Videl was being quieter than normal, she was still angry at her so called friends for trying to take advantage of her but she was more angry with herself for allowing herself to be deceived.

When they got to her house she thanked Erasa's mom for the ride before she stepped in the house, and realized that her dad wasn't home. She made her way over to her dad's personal gym where she started to vent her anger on the punching bag hanging in the center of the room. It wasn't often that Videl wanted to train so she didn't have a good form but tried copying what she saw from her dad's old fights. She decided she was going to ask her dad to train her in Martial Arts, if she was going to have to deal with Angela and all her former friends without bashing their heads in she would need to vent more often and what better way to vent than to hit a bag.

Hercule walked through into his gym and saw her Sweet Pea hitting the bag with enough strength to make him nervous. Deciding that now was probably going to be the best time to convince Videl to train in Martial Arts he walked up to her and spoke up.

"Videl." Hercule called for her in a whisper, but Videl was too focused to hear him so he tried again only a little louder this time. "Videl," still nothing "VIDEL!" he shouted hoping to break her out of her trance and it worked as Videl gave her dad a glare for breaking her concentration until she realized that now was the best time to ask him to train her.

"Dad," Before Hercule could say anything Videl spoke up, "I want you to train me in Martial Arts." Excited that Videl was asking gladly agreed.

"Of course sweetie, you know I've been trying to get you to train for years now, I'm just glad you finally decided, but why now?"

"Well I want to use it as a way to let all my anger out and relax."

"Ok," that's all Hercule needed to hear "We'll use any anger you have to help you in your training."

So for the next few weeks Videl trained with her dad after school to become a Martial Artist. Videl was progressing rather quickly in her training. What Videl didn't realize though was that using her anger to train was only having the opposite effect as she was always getting irritated with anyone that tried to befriend her. Her friends assumed that it was just her way of dealing with all the people trying to get close to her because of her dad. As time went on Videl didn't let anyone close to her questioning everyone who tried to get close to her.

**Hi guys so I once again didn't make it to where I wanted to but like I said I don't want to rush it. For the next chapter I intent to talk about how Hercule deals with being the world's savior and if the chapter isn't too long by that point I will also be showing the mysterious character and part of his plan will be revealed. The chapter after that will be focused on Gohan and his mom's pregnancy. After that I'll write a few more chapters before I get into revealing Hercule as a fraud and the world reaction to him. **

**Now about this chapter, I've always wondered has Videl always been easily angered has she always been suspicious or what caused her to be that way, I decided that I would give her a background that makes sense to me. With this chapter I didn't intend to make Videl seem dumb but more like anyone who becomes popular overnight she needed her friends to make her realize that she was being used. Now for Videl training I think she's always liked martial arts because of her father but as far as actually doing them I think she started doing them after her dad beat Cell. My chapters seem to be getting progressively longer, I want to try and make all my chapters at or about this length what do you guys think. **

**Thank you to all the people writing reviews and especially everyone who has this story followed it means a lot to me. But starting next week I go back to work so the updates will start coming about once a week I'll try and make them every Sunday so you guys that enjoy this story have something to look forward to. Before that though I will try and publish one more chapter. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions either write a review or send me a message and I will respond. Until next time.**


End file.
